


Who said I can't love an android?

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protesters - Freeform, it seems like i can only write about these two idiots these days, no regrets, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: You know this vine →"Hey professor!"(kiss)"Step back, I think I'm gonna vomit!"Inspired by that ;)





	Who said I can't love an android?

„Open your eyes. Blink away the lies they have told you. You are awake now! Do not let them manipulate you! Stand up for the truth and see through their masks! They are not humans, not like you and not like me! Take a look around. They don’t belong us! You are better than to believe what the media tells you. You know what’s right! You have concious, deep down you feel that this is wrong! Others may say that they are alive, but I only believe in what I see:They don’t bleed the way we do! They are just here to sell you their lies and earn your trust, and when your guards are down they are going to struck down and destroy everything we have, everything that human kind has ever created! Do you really let them take over our jobs, our homes, our families?! I’m speaking the truth so let me be heard! Your mind is foggy, can’t see what is really in front of you?! Under that plastic, fake reproduction of skin is a machine, nothing but electrical wires and artificial intelligence! They are the masters of mimicking emotions, they were programmed to do, but don’t let this disguise fool you! They use your humanity against you but you know better than listening to them! We can stop them, we can save the world together! Stick together humans, we may face our biggest enemies, but we are strong enough to defeat the evil! Are you with me?!” 

People surrounding the guy with the megaphone shouted in union, some others nearby joining in with the excited crowd. Gavin felt sick. 

„I’m gonna kick the shit out of that guy.” Gavin announced. 

„That wouldn’t be very wise of you. You could get arrested for grievous bodily harm.” Nines commented with that usual smug grin on his face. 

„Fuck that! I’m the police.” Gavin proclaimed, his coffee long forgotten at the edge of the outside table. „Being a cop should at least come with a little bit of advantage! Can’t I just punch an asshole without being called to account?” 

„You’re right.” The android nodded. „That would serve right as I would be permitted to punch you everytime you act like a dickhead.” Nines mocked. 

Gavin just snorted at his respond. „Plastic prick.” 

„Meatsack.” 

Gavin kept looking at the man’s direction, he could hear the crowd getting all worked up. He felt the blood boiling in his veins. 

„Gavin.” Nines tried softer this time, placing one of his hands atop Gavin’s. „Maybe we should leave. We can get coffe at the station…” 

„It’s just that I want to punch him SO bad. Like I can feel the gravitating affect his face has on my fist. Like a fuckin’ magnet.” Gavin cut in. 

Nines sighed and slowly stood up. He liked protective Gavin, and he also liked to see how far the man had come in a relatively short period of time. The Gavin who would call him garbage and treat him like a slave had been left behind luckily, replaced by the real Gavin. The one who would play Nines’ favourite music in the car every morning even though he hated it himself, the guy who would rather ditch a celebrating party at a restaurant, reserved by the police department, so Nines would’t feel uncomfortable, and would rather go to android stores with him, show Nines old movies from his childhood and buy him ridiculous pieces of clothing (because Gavin had no taste in fashion) just for the android so Nines wouldn’t need to wear the same CyberLife outfit day after day. 

Yes, he really loved Gavin, but he was supposed to be the grown-up and responsible adult here. Altough, these protesters were getting pretty annoying. 

„You shouldn’t punch him.” Nines commented. They locked eyes with Gavin and the man could see the playful glint in the android’s eyes. 

„Yeah, I shouldn’t.” Gavin said sarcastically, his true intentions written on his face. 

„I am serious, Gavin.” Nines replied, his smile clearly giving him away. 

Gavin hummed. He shouldn’t do this. He knew. His knuckles would hurt like hell, the guy might tear his favourite T-shirt or worse, he would damage his lover. 

But he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing! 

_You are a better person now, Gavin. You said you would change so you could become someone worthy enough for Nines. Shut up, ghost Gavin in my head, I fuckin’ know!_

Nines curiously watched the man, burried deep in thought, and saw the way his features softened out as he slid one of his hands into Nines’. The android felt the warm both where their hands interwined and in his heart when Gavin smiled at him. Then suddenly the man took his way towards the protesting crowd and the android was so sure that his man would punch the other guy. Except, that never happened. 

When they were close enough to the crowd, in the eye-sight of every android-hater gathered there, Gavin stopped and turned towards them, his eyes piercing into the man’s who was shouting a minute ago. 

„Hey, dipshits! Take this!” 

And with one smooth move he turned around and pulled Nines into a deep and passionate kiss. The android tensed up at the contact as he was caught off guard. He could hear the screams and muffled noises from the group of people beside them, but after a few seconds he thought fuck it and went along with Gavin’s plan. He melted into the kiss, his softwares only focusing on the man in front of him as their bodies pressed tight together. Nines felt dizzy as adrenaline rushed through him, a fimiliar sensation that occured everytime he kissed Gavin. 

They slowly pulled away, panting from the heated kiss, smiling like two lovesick fools. Then they heard people approaching and turned their attention towards the crowd. Furious people were heading to their direction, some nearby police officers sensing the tention jumped in front of them to stop the group from causing a scene. 

Then, without thinking, Gavin took Nines’ arm and pulled the android with himself, the two running away from the sea of mad people faster than they ever did when chasing criminals. 

After a few hundred metres they stopped, laughing like two idiots in the middle of the crowd of pedestrians, Nines being the one who didn’t have to catch his breath pulling Gavin into another loving kiss. 

In his mind, Gavin gave himself a pat on the shoulder for this one.


End file.
